nierfandomcom-20200223-history
YoRHa
YoRHa is an elite military force of androids charged by the Council of Humanity with fighting the invading aliens and their Machine Lifeforms. Stationed on series of a satellite bases with the main one called the Bunker, they are constantly fighting to reclaim Earth for to the human race. There have been on record 14 wars between the androids and the Machine Lifeforms by the time of NieR Automata, with YoRHa involved in at least two of these. Structure YoRHa's androids are highly advanced with specific models for defined roles. In the current classification system, each unit is denoted by a number followed by a letter indicating their model type: this replaced the older longform system used at the inception of YoRHa, where units were referred to by their full model type followed by "Number" and their number, shortened to just the latter (eg "Attacker Number 2," shortened to "Number 2" or "No 2"). Models from the older designation system have the reverse of the modern coding system (Attacker Number 2 is referred to as A2, while the modern designation for such a model would be 2A). Over time, new models were phased out, updated, or added on to face the ongoing threat. Known models include: * A - Attacker: specialized in close-ranged combat, with an experimental "berserk mode" ("B mode") only used in this variant. Only present among YoRHa android prototypes deployed during the Pearl Harbor descent. * B - Battler: all-purpose combat unit, a hybrid of the A and G prototype models. Designed with a neutral personality, based on the personality research conducted during the Pearl Harbor descent. * D - Defender: focused on defensive tactics such as the use of barriers, and heavily reinforced against the Logic Virus. * E - Executioner: covert models given another type designation, who are charged with monitoring and if need be eliminating other androids who have violated YoRHa's policies in some way, including those at risk of or in the process of deserting, and those in possession of classified information. * G - Gunner: specialized in long range combat. Only present among YoRHa android prototypes deployed during the Pearl Harbor descent. * H - Healer: specialized repair unit, with additional tools both for repairing physical damage and dealing with data corruption and electronic warfare. * O - Operator: logistical model, provides intel and missions for units in the field. One Operator is assigned to each combat unit in the field. The O series are not designed for combat, and are not permitted to leave the orbital stations. * S - Scanner: scout unit with additional sensor capabilities and a comprehensive hacking suite for gathering data. Also charged with uploading the personality data of themselves and their companions to the Bunker to preserve it in case their body is destroyed. S models are especially unique being the only current-production male YoRHa androids, due to testing finding that male combat-focused models were stronger but poor at cooperation."YoRHa Boys" stage play. YoRHa androids are able to switch roles at their own request, presumably by having their data uploaded to a body of another model type. It can be assumed that the Commander is an android of the YoRHa series since she is listed as part of Project YoRHa, though she is not referred to by the same number-letter coding system as the others. Appearance and behavior The majority of YoRHa androids have white hair, dark eyes, and black uniforms and armor, all except for the Commander who is in all white. Combat androids are supposed to have a personality defined by their unit class (B being neutral, S inquisitive, etc) but in practice YoRHa models display a range of personality types similar to their human creators. A common phrase used as a greeting, salutation, and dismissal in YoRHa is "Glory to Mankind", which often is given out at the end of high profile messages as well as those from the Council of Humanity itself. The slogan also appears on YoRHa weapons, messages, and screens when they are not in use, all as a constant reminder of the androids' purpose. It is normally said in a salute with one's right hand placed flat over their chest. Equipment YoRHa models typically use high-tech melee weapons in their missions along with Pod systems for long-range fire support. Insertion of troops and heavier combat is handled by single-seat SSTO aircraft referred to as "Flight Units," which can shift form from a powerful fighter craft to a bipedal mech for all-aspect combat: the unit also uses the legs of the bipedal mode as landing gear. Overall YoRHa models are more complex and powerful than the older model Resistance androids still present on Earth. The main distinction between YoRHa androids and others are their Black Boxes. These devices, derived from Machine Lifeform power cores, function as a combination of power cell and memory module, effectively being the unit's brain and heart. The device appears to have some kind of wireless link to the unit it belongs to as both 2B and 9S were shown still functional while holding their Black Boxes in their hands on two occasions, though it is unclear how long this state could be sustained. Data can be synchronized from the Black Box to the Bunker, allowing a unit to effectively survive their own death with all of their memories up to the point of their last backup intact. The energy stored within the Black Box can also be unleashed in a devastating explosion: while this is usually performed by touching two Black Boxes together, a single YoRHa unit is capable of initiating the destruction of their Black Box.YoRHa Stage Play Purpose The stated purpose of the YoRHa organization and its androids is to serve the Council of Humanity and reclaim Earth from the aliens and their machine lifeforms. This would ultimately allow the surviving humans on the moon to return to Earth. In actuality, however, this is not the case. The Council of Humanity was created as part of Project YoRHa: the organization does not exist, and humanity was extinct before the aliens even arrived on Earth, following the failure of Project Gestalt. Rumors of humanity's extinction were affecting morale among the androids fighting on the surface, and so a false narrative about humans surviving on the moon was created, along with an elite force of androids to spread this message. This was masterminded from the facility called the Bunker: it appears the other android orbital facilities were not involved. Once this was achieved, a final plan was set into motion to destroy any evidence of the deception by allowing the Machine Network access to the Bunker, wiping out Project YoRHa. A new line of even more powerful android models would then be produced to continue the fight against the machines, they and the older androids on Earth all now believing that they were fighting for humanity. References Category:Nier: Automata